


Ladies First

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is a most generous lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies First

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ladies First  
> Pairing: McCoy/Gaila  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Leonard McCoy is a most generous lover  
> Notes: Written for the Star Trek Kink Meme with prompt When they have sex, McCoy doesn't fuck her until he's made her come at least four or five times; with his mouth, with his fingers, with her rubbing against his thigh as he growls dirtyhot in her ear.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Of course Gaila knew who McCoy was. You didn't often see him without Jim Kirk but tonight was the first time they'd spoken for any decent amount of time. While Jim was on the dancefloor McCoy was flirting with her.

He stood and held out his hand "care to dance?"

He held her in his arms as they swayed to the music. She impulsively kissed his neck. He was so charming and it was nice to see him out of Jim's shadow. Another song later he leaned forward and kissed her chastely. Lots of guys, not all of them of course but many, would have kissed and lunged. She didn't always mind the lunging but he obviously had manners. She pressed herself close to him during the next song and when he pushed his leg between hers she could feel how hard he was. She took his hand and led him from the dancefloor to a quiet corner of the club. His next kiss was a little less chaste and she cupped his ass pulling him against her. One of his hands tangled in her hair as the other slid between their bodies and under her skirt pushing at her damp panties. She took a step back to free his arm a little and he pushed her underwear aside. She slid her hands under his t-shirt while he used his fingers on her clit. He certainly knew what he was doing and it didn't take long to make her come.

"Thank you," she whispered and pulled his head forward to kiss him. She reached for his zipper.

"Not yet." McCoy pulled his hand back from between her legs and licked his fingers, "want to taste you properly."

"Back to mine?"

They made their way back to the dorms stopping for kisses along the way. Once inside Gaila's room he pushed her against the door and dropped to his knees. She kicked off her shoes and he took her underwear off as she helpfully lifted each foot in turn. He pushed her legs apart and kissed the soft skin at the tops of her thighs. Holding her open with his thumbs he pushed his tongue a little way inside her. There were several more licks and kisses. He hooked her right leg over his shoulder and pressed his face forward to lick her again. She trembled a little, he was making her so wet with all this attention. She wanted to touch him but settled for petting his head. He pushed one finger inside her and circled her clit with his tongue till she came gripping his shoulder for support. Lifting her leg from his shoulder he sat back proudly on his heels, mouth and chin glistening wet.

Gaila pushed her foot against his crotch, "must be your turn now."

"I've always been a big believer in ladies first."

"And second apparently," she joked.

"Third too if you'd like," he said seemingly happy to stay kneeling there. "There's no rush, it turns me on to know I made you come, to see you squirming with pleasure and unlike me you don't have to wait long for another go."

He took his t-shirt off and wiped his mouth with it dropping it next to her discarded panties. They made their way to the bed her top and skirt joining the other clothes on the floor. McCoy kissed her eagerly, hands sliding around her waist and up to unhook her bra. She ran her hands across his chest pinching his nipples when he pinched hers and making them laugh.

"So, Doctor, what's next?"

"Call me Leonard. I don't do this with my patients."

"Okay, Leonard, surprise me."

He rolled them over and lay on top of her kissing her again. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach and reached across to the nightstand fingers gripping his prize tightly, "is it charged?"

"Yes."

He switched the vibrator on and kissed her again. Sliding it between her legs she delighted in the gentle sensation as he pressed it to her already sensitive clit. He moved it around a little and pressed the switch again increasing the vibrations. That sent her over the edge and she pushed his hand away.

"Wow," she said, "there's being polite and then there's that. You going to wear those jeans all night?"

He shook his head and she was finally allowed to open the zipper. Gaila squeezed his cock gently and he lifted his hips so she could take off his jeans and boxers. She stroked his cock a few times and sat astride him. She moved a little grinding against his thigh.

"Go on," he said.

Gaila slid along his thigh not minding a helpful hand from him at all. A minute or two more of those dexterous fingers had her coming again. If he treated every woman this well she didn't know why he'd ended up divorced. She lay beside him for a moment her hand lazily skimming his arm. "You're a very giving man."

"You're a very deserving lady," he said sarcastically. "Obviously I enjoy coming too but I like my partners to be satisfied."

"Your turn now. Where do you want me? On top riding that gorgeous cock or here on my back legs spread wide for you?"

"Keep talking like that and it'll all be over." He was only half joking, she had him so turned on. "Could you get on your knees for me sugar?"

She knelt on the bed and supported herself with her hands. He kissed her and then she could feel him moving behind her. He pushed two fingers inside her to stretch her a little and then slowly pushed his cock inside.

She looked over her shoulder, "move please."

He pulled back and then pushed in slowly. Then again and again telling her how gorgeous she looked like this whispering a stream of filth to her. Reaching underneath her he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it clumsily. No time for finesse as his thrusts grew faster.

"Not sure I can last much longer. Love how wet you are for me, tight wet warm heat around my cock feels so good."

Now his thrusts were hard and fast and he wasn't going to last much longer. His hand moved from her breast to her clit yet again and she was soon having her final orgasm of the night. Pulling out he came over her back and her ass but was polite enough to clean her up before falling asleep next to her with one heavy arm thrown across her stomach. Gaila smiled when he began to snore, he could definitely visit her again.


End file.
